1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to methods and devices for testing painted surfaces to detect the type of paint, i.e. oil or water base, and presence of mildew or lead in or on the painted surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to reliable, environmentally safe and economically disposable swabs or packets which include opposing impregnated patches or pads at least one of which is surrounded by adhesive areas. The packets are retained within a non-porous airtight and resealable wrapper until opened for use. Once used, the opposing pads are closed upon one another for disposal and are retained closed by the adhesive areas surrounding one of the pads. The used packets may further be sealed for disposal in the resealable wrapper or pouch.
2. History of the Related Art
It is extremely important in preparing to repaint previously coated surfaces such as walls, ceilings, doors and window frames in both domestic and commercial structures, what type of existing coating is present, i.e. whether the previously applied paint is an oil base or water base paint. The type of existing paint will dictate what types of coatings can be applied over the existing painted surfaces and/or what additional preparation, treatment or replacement of the existing surface materials may be necessary. Currently there are no readily available or reliable consumer products which permit tests to be quickly, easily and economically made to determine what type of paint is present and whether or not lead or mildew may be present. If lead or mildew is present, surfaces must be replaced or treated prior to repainting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,618 to Stone discloses a test swab cartridge and method for detecting lead and cadmium in paint. However, the use of a cartridge device requires the breaking of an internal cartridge to allow reagents to mix with fillers. In some instances, the reference discloses two internal cartridges which must be broken so that the reagents therein are mixed before the swabs can be used to test surfaces for lead or cadmium. The problem with these approaches is that they require an excess amount of reagents. Due to the strong acidic nature of some reagents, such devices are potentially toxic and hazardous to individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,678 describes a testing device used to "determine the cure of a film or the like on a test panel." The tester is composed of a clamp for holding the panel to be tested, a weight to be placed on the panel, a quantity of absorbent material secured to the weight and a drive mechanism including an elongated reciprocally shiftable member having a distal end at which the weight is attached. The absorbent material is saturated with a supply of a predetermined chemical, corresponding to the test for which the cure of the film is to be determined. A control element is provided to cause a repetitious rubbing action on the film. As can be seen, this testing method is very complex and expensive due to the cost of equipment, setup time and the time to perform a test.
In direct contrast to the case of such limited prior art for testing for paint, the prior art for mildew testing is filled with various agents, substances or chemicals which are used to identify, remove or eliminate mildew. However, many of the agents, substances or chemicals have major shortcomings, including from at least one to almost all of the following unfavorable characteristics: very toxic, difficult to use, complex in composition, relatively expensive, requires special handling, requires special storage procedures or containers, requires special disposal procedures.
Other testing methods and procedures require access to a variety of chemical agents, cloths, wiping pads and other materials, the use of which are not practical and/or potentially hazardous. Also, prior art testing methods have not adequately addressed the need for safe disposal of testing chemicals and materials.